Be Bad
by Eyto
Summary: Est-ce une vie pour toi ? Est-ce une vie d'être à jamais prisonnier de l'Organisation ? D'être au service de Gin, ou de Rum ? - Alors profitons de ces dernières semaines de vie pour en emporter le plus possible dans l'au-delà. ›Hiatus.
1. L'occasion d'y mettre fin

...

 **Be Bad**

Celui qu'on croyait être le protagoniste, devient finalement l'antagoniste.

* * *

La caméra suspendue au plafond m'observe.

Dans sa lunette, je parviens presque à voir l'œil de l'horrible personne qui, au-delà de ces murs en brique, me regarde. Cet être qui sourit tout en jouissant de ma capture ne sait pas ce qui l'attend.

Ils arrivent. Un premier homme en costard entre, café à la main, cravate serrée. C'est bien là un inspecteur en chef de la police métropolitaine de Tokyo, ça ne fait aucun doute. Le second lui est sans doute un officier quelconque qui est reconnu que grâce à sa plaque, qui indique alors un numéro qui lui est propre. Une organisation à la limite du ridicule.

Combien de fois étais-je venu à leur secours ? Combien de fois avais-je déclaré haut et fort être une aide précieuse ? Sans moi, de très nombreux criminels seraient encore en liberté, ce n'est pas Kogoro qui dira le contraire, lui qui était finalement si mauvais.

Maladroitement, celui qui devait être plus bas dans la hiérarchie saisit la chaise et tente de s'asseoir correctement à plusieurs reprises. Le cliché parfait d'un agent incapable de faire correctement son travail.

Toujours pareil, toujours le même schéma. Le plus grand, lui, serre davantage sa cravate et étire un rictus mauvais sur son visage comme pour me narguer d'avoir enfin été arrêté.

\- Bien, Conan Edogawa, vous confirmez donc tout ce que vous avez précédemment dit dans vos derniers interrogatoires ? demande une énième fois l'officier.

\- Oui, répondis-je sans émotion.

Son visage devient pâle et raide. A-t-il peur ? Il fait tout de même face à l'une des deux personnes qui ont semé la panique en ville ces dernières heures. Pourtant, il tente de le cacher avec des moyens si banals.

\- Fascinant, déclarai-je en levant le regard vers celui qui se faisait appeler Hyoue Kuroda.

\- Quoi donc ? me répond-il surpris.

Tss. Aucun suspense.

\- Vous avez serré votre cravate quatre fois en une minute inspecteur, répondis-je. C'est fascinant. Anxieux ? Vous êtes anxieux ?

\- Raconte-moi plutôt comment tu en es arrivé là, Shinichi Kudo, déclara-t-il en prenant enfin place sur la chaise en bois. Tu étais détective. Tu étais un gamin, et-

\- On se tutoie maintenant inspecteur ? remarquai-je. Très bien, comme vous voulez.

Il soupire avec un air énervé.

Cet homme est toujours aussi sensible. À la longue, ça en devient lassant. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus autant de défi qu'avant ? Pourquoi les agents du PSB avaient-ils finalement décidé de laisser faire ce vieil homme ?

Amuro. Akai. Eux avaient été des alliés de taille, mais surtout, des ennemis incroyablement doués. Ils se complétaient malgré le fait qu'ils se détestaient. Un duo qui avait pourtant eu un si grand potentiel lorsque l'Organisation avait pris d'assaut cette immense grande roue, il y a de ça maintenant plusieurs années. Que de souvenirs dérangeants.

D'un coup de claquement de doigts, tel un coup de baguette magique, Kuroda semble me ramener à la réalité. Mes pensées avaient eu raison de moi.

\- Je veux tout savoir. Toute l'histoire, ordonne-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Dis-moi tout.

Sa lunette brille. Je peux même apercevoir mon visage fatigué et amoché dans le reflet.

\- Si votre homme sort, je vous expliquerais tout, répliquai-je. C'est ma seule condition.

Hyoue hésite. Je le vois bien. Mais ce n'est pas négociable.

\- Fou le camp, dit-il à voix basse à son agent.

Intérieurement, j'éclate de rire. Non seulement son langage de vieux papi aigri n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, mais en plus cet imbécile avait décampé à toute vitesse, comme si le diable lui avait couru après.

Mais Hyoue n'était pas le diable. Il il ne lui avait encore moins couru après.

\- Maintenant, parle, Conan. Je veux tout savoir.

\- Tes désirs sont tes ordres...

[==]

 _Deux ans plus tôt..._

 _...And since we've no place to go_  
 _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..._

Haibara coupa la télévision.

\- Conan, on a du travail je te rappelle, dit-elle avec un air sérieux.

Épuisé, le détective s'étira de tout son long.

\- L'Organisation attendra ! répliqua-t-il agacé.

\- Je doute que Gin soit de ton avis, coupa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la table de travail. Dois-je te rappeler notre contrat ? Si tu veux survivre. Si tu veux que je survive. Si tu veux que nos amis survivent... alors on doit le faire.

Très sexy. Une description qui correspondait bien à la jeune fille qui venait de commencer le travail dont elle parlait.

Ils avaient tellement grandi. Quinze ans pour être exact. Plus de huit ans après son rajeunissement, le secret de Conan avait éclaté au grand jour pour de nombreuses personnes, et ce n'était pas entièrement de la faute à Rum, mais plutôt de son effroyable manque de confiance et d'intelligence.

Un grand détective, surdoué, qui excellait dans les plans contre l'Organisation, mais qui avait été finalement icnapble de protéger son identité jusqu'à la dernière minute. Jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang qui avait été versé, il y a de ça maintenant trois ans. Un combat final qui n'avait pas eu lieu d'être, mais qui avait aussi été un échec.

Mal préparés, ni le FBI ni le PSB n'avaient pu apporter leur coup de main. Comment s'en sortir dans cette situation ? Comment faire sans des alliés précieux, tels que Rei Furuya ?

Défaite violente. La famille Akai avait été obligée de quitter le Japon dans la journée. Ce n'était ni la faute du petit détective, ni celle de la scientifique, mais plutôt celle de l'ensemble du groupe qui, pendant l'ombre d'un instant, avaient cru pouvoir battre Rum sur un terrain qu'il connaissait déjà et dont il était un grand maitre.

Désormais sous l'emprise de l'Organisation, Conan et Haibara avaient quitté silencieusement les esprits de toutes les personnes qui les avaient un jour connus pour rejoindre les rangs du terrible Syndicat noir.

Fino. C'était le nom de code du premier rajeuni. Sherry. C'était celui de la sœur de la défunte Akemi.

La raison officielle du départ était la mort. Beaucoup croyaient que les deux jeunes prodiges avaient péri lors de cette confrontation, et l'enquête était au point mort depuis bien longtemps.

\- Tu vas m'aider sur le sujet test Gamma, exigea Ai. Et tu vas faire bien attention cette fois.

Il observait la silhouette et les courbes de l'adolescente qui, amusée par ce petit jeu romantique, en profita légèrement pour savourer sa possibilité d'utiliser Conan à sa guise.

\- C'est fini pour Ran ? Je suis ta prochaine cible ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est fini pour Ran depuis bien longtemps.

Il avait un faible pour elle. C'était certain. La vérité, c'est qu'elle en avait également un, bien qu'elle ne l'assumait pas.

Mais un obstacle très gênant existait dans ce duo romantique. Gin. Celui qui s'était proclamé tuteur de la scientifique était aujourd'hui toujours un ennemi de taille, voir plus dangereux qu'auparavant.

Le concerné était d'ailleurs à la porte d'entrée, ne se gênant pas pour entrer dans aucune autorisation.. Ses parents résonnaient fans la grande pièce blanche, et son sourire machiavélique faisait déjà trembler l'ancien détective.

Brusquement, il éclata son poing sur la table de travail, afin d'attirer l'attention de ceux qui y travaillaient.

\- Ça avance ? rugit-il.

\- Pas la peine de briser une nouvelle fois notre table en deux pour te faire comprendre, Gin, somma Sherry.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Je n'ai pas bien entendu ce que tu as dit, pourrais-tu répéter ?

Sa main remis en place une des mèches auburn de sa chevelure. Rum, qui suivit le tueur corbeau dans la pièce, leva le ton à son tour :

\- Calme tes ardeurs Gin, laisse les travailler.

\- Tss, tu peux parler, grogna l'homme en noir. Ils sont d'une lenteur fascinante. Tu es bien le seul à trouver ça logique.

\- Parce que l'APOTOXINE ne se prépare pas en deux jours, renseigna-t-il. Retourne à ton poste.

Il quitta la pièce en trainant des pieds, cigarette aux lèvres.

Fino, alias Conan, soupira longuement puis prêta son aide à sa partenaire pour remettre en état ce qui était tombé à la suite du coup de Gin. Elle le remercia en ignorant son regard tendre, ne préférant pas le croiser.

Le second aux commandes de l'Organisation mit ses mains dans ses poches et observait la remise en état des outils de travail. D'un air neutre et satisfait, il tenta de quitter la pièce avant d'être interrompu dans sa tentative par une voix qui s'était élevait dans le silence pesant et froid de la salle. Celle de la gent féminine.

Une simple question. Un pourquoi sans suite. Rum disparut dans le couloir sans fournir de réponse.

Une larme coula le long du visage d'Haibara.

\- Ne t'approche pas ! gronda-t-elle en l'essuyant avec un mouchoir rouge.

Avec un peu d'hésitation, il désobéit à sa demande. Ses mains l'obligèrent à se plaquer contre son torse, le souffle de sa respiration proche du cou du détective rajeuni.

\- Arrête un peu de jouer les durs, souffla-t-il.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et resserra sa chemise.

\- Ce n'est pas une vie, soupira-t-elle en retournant travailler. Je l'ai compris trop tard.

"..."

Un sourire sur son visage, Conan resta silencieux.

Ils étaient prisonniers de l'Organisation. Ils étaient condamnés.

Mais sans savoir réellement pourquoi, Haibara sentait que son acolyte n'était pas du même avis. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait dit le tout premier jour de captivité.

 **« C'est notre chance. Devenons ensemble ceux qui mettront fin à tout cela. »**


	2. La victoire assurée

...

 **Be Bad**

Celui qu'on croyait être le protagoniste devient finalement l'antagoniste.

* * *

La caméra suspendue au plafond m'observe. Encore.

Quelle sensation désagréable d'être à ce point enfermé. Mes moindres faits et gestes étaient épiés, analysés. Si j'éternuais, Kuroda débarquait dans la seconde pour me poser une arme sous le menton.

J'étais de nouveau un lycéen. Non pas Shinichi Kudo, mais Conan, 17 ans. J'avais défendu les lois de ce pays pour mettre sous les barreaux des criminels puissants. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui suis à leur place, parce que j'ai commis des crimes. Je ne peux plus être détective. Était-ce la punition du tout puissant pour la barbarie dont j'ai fait preuve ?

Le vieil homme entre. Il tient sur sa main un plateau comprenant deux tasses de café. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une récompense pour le début de mon récit. Peut-être que ça valait les morts.

\- Alors, prêt à continuer ? Le temps approche. Le soleil va se coucher.

\- Oh, tu tiens à tes horaires pas vrai ?

Regard froid. Un orage se préparait.

[==]

 _18 mois plus tôt,_

Haibara ne dit rien.

Assise sur la table de travail, muni de sa blouse blanche, elle contemplait le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Conan. Adolescent travaillant pour l'Organisation, parfois il était bon de prendre du repos.

L'APTX ne se préparait pas en une journée. C'était Rum lui-même qui l'avait dit, défendant les deux recrues, il y a maintenant plusieurs mois.

Le détective déposait des baisers dans le cou de la petite scientifique. Elle haletait et avait du mal à respirer. La journée allait bientôt toucher à sa fin, et ils avaient fait du bon travail aujourd'hui.

Lorsque Conan voulut se détacher de l'étreinte d'Haibara pour ranger les affaires, cette dernière tira sur la veste qu'il portait pour l'empêcher de partir. La chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps envieux était une source inépuisable de remontant puissant au moral. Et puis, l'amour était un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment exploré auparavant.

Surpris, le rajeuni ne dit rien. Sa main monta jusqu'à la joue de sa partenaire, puis son visage se mit au même niveau que le sien. Doucement, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, jusqu'à l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Fino, Sherry, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez ranger vos affaires. Ne laissez rien trainer.

Rum dit cela tout en ignorant la position étrange et suspecte des deux membres de l'Organisation.

\- D'après tes diagnostics, ce sera prêt d'ici quand ? demanda une nouvelle fois le bras droit du Boss. Je calme les ardeurs de Gin, mais ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement.

\- Au moins un an. Vous n'avez plus le matériel, ni les composants, ni les sujets de test. Dix-huit ans pour faire un poison, je ne pourrais pas le recréer en quatre mois, expliqua Sherry.

L'homme en noir saisit le bras de la jeune fille.

\- Je ne voudrais pas en arriver au scénario du viol. Gin te voit comme un objet sexuel, et il sait faire pression sur les fêtards. Ne trainez pas. Je ne peux pas faire plus.

Il quitta la salle du laboratoire sans dire un mot de plus, muni de son calme habituel.

Conan fronça les sourcils. Depuis leur intégration, Rum s'était anormalement montré très agréable avec les deux tourtereaux. Une situation qui ne dérangeait pas la collègue du jeune homme mais qui soulevait des questions.

Pourquoi le second de l'Organisation défendait-il les deux pions du bas de l'échelle au point de faire face et contredire l'un des assassins les plus respectés du syndicat ? Même Vermouth n'avait pas autant défendu Shinichi lors des confrontations, et surtout, le premier jour de leur intégration dans le quartier général.

Soupirant, le détective dut faire une croix sur un moment romantique avec sa belle. C'est ce qu'il pensait du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'attrape par l'arrière, tournant sa tête à toute vitesse.

Ses lèvres chaudes et douces sur les siennes faisaient battre son cœur bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Un rythme cardiaque accéléré, une boule au ventre qui explose à ce contact, et un sentiment de bien-être fou. Impossible de le décrire davantage.

Les bras de la jeune fille entouraient le cou du détective, l'empêchant de quitter à nouveau l'étreinte. Une éternité plus tard les ramena à la réalité.

\- Tu as raison. C'est notre chance de pouvoir y mettre fin. Avec une bonne organisation, on peut réussir à les faire tomber. Nous sommes dans leur quartier général après tout.

Un sourire s'étira sur son visage.

\- Tu as enfin changé d'avis. Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Parce que je veux profiter d'une plus longue vie en ta compagnie.

Un silence plus tard, Conan libéra sa camarade de ses bras.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a des risques ? Tu sais qu'on sera considérés comme des criminels ?

\- Nous le sommes déjà du fait d'être dans leur camp. C'est si on échoue que cela risque d'être compliqué.

\- La mort n'a rien de compliqué. Quand on est mort, c'est terminé. Définitivement.

« Merci Sherlock. » pensa Ai amusée.

Après avoir fini de ranger la pièce, les deux rajeunis quittèrent les lieux. Une nouvelle fois, chacun allait dormir dans sa propre chambre, propre local. C'était le règlement, peu importe qui tient de qui.

Dans son lit, au coucher, Conan croisa les bras derrière sa nuque. S'il devait y avoir une révolte, une dernière journée, c'était à ce moment qu'il fallait en profiter pour fuir le plus loin possible et assaisonner le coup final. S'ils venaient à ne pas réussir, les deux solutions étaient simples : fuir loin, ou mourir. C'était très concis dans le syndicat, ils le savaient.

Des voix dans le couloir surprirent le détective qui s'approchait d'un long sommeil. C'était Vodka qui remettait les clés à un de ces subordonnés. Il devait veiller à fermer la salle de stockage de cet étage, plongé dans l'obscurité.

L'acolyte de Gin enfin parti, l'homme en noir referma la salle. « Clak ».

« Clak. Il l'a mal fermé. »

Deux fois pour correctement fermer une porte. Parfois à double tour pour la sécurité. Elles étaient très solides et une simple explosion ne suffirait presque pas à la renverser complètement, tout comme les murs.

Fino quitta sa chambre et se plongea dans la mer noire. Il nageait dans un océan sombre, ne distinguant que très brièvement le décor. Plusieurs pas plus loin, la pièce concernée. Une simple pression de la poignée de porte avec sa main droite suffit à lui faire comprendre que sa déduction était juste et que cette dernière était mal fermée. Libre accès.

« Parfait. » pensa-t-il en entrant.

Il referma derrière lui. C'était l'occasion de préparer le plan. S'évader. Tout détruire sur son passage. Recommencer une vie, loin, très loin.

Pourquoi revenir à Tokyo quand on était considéré comme complices de l'Organisation ? Les morts de la dernière confrontation avaient suffi.

La lampe torche du détective éclaira des barils. Les seules capables de détruire un mur dans cet immense quartier général. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage fatigué de la seule personne présente dans la salle.

\- Ils vont regretter.

[==]

Amuro étudiait les documents sur son bureau avec attention.

Il savait que Conan et Ai étaient entre les mains de l'Organisation. Bien que considéré comme complices, l'agent du PSB devait trouver un moyen de pouvoir les sortir de cet enfer et de les protéger.

Mais si jamais un dérapage devait avoir lieu, ce serait inutile.

\- Du nouveau ? demanda le blondinet en voyant son partenaire entrer.

Il répondit d'un signe de tête.

\- Pfff, ça risque d'être difficile tout ça. Surtout que je suis obligé de me taper ta présence. Qu'en penses-tu ? Que devons-nous faire ?

Le concerné s'alluma une cigarette.

\- Laisse-les faire, conseilla Shûichi. Plongés dans la gorge de ces loups, ils auront un pari risqué à respecter. Avec ou sans notre aide, rien ne changera. Et s'ils réussissent, ce sera la victoire assurée.

* * *

Mh.

Rare apparition de ces deux personnages, on ne les verra pas que très peu de fois. Ouais...

Reduced terminé, je peux continuer cette fiction tranquillement ! Il devrait y avoir entre cinq et sept chapitres. :)

 **Un grand merci à Mieko, Azias, Pyro et Margaux pour leur review !**


End file.
